


FUN

by Nathanoy25



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Dark!Jack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Jack Frost Has Issues (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Needs a Hug, My First Fanfic, Not Happy, Struggles with Invisibility, struggles with immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanoy25/pseuds/Nathanoy25
Summary: What if Jack wasn't miraculously unaffected by 300 years of isolation before he met the guardians?What if he slowly went insane?
Relationships: Jack Frost & Jack's Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	FUN

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes. This also my first fanfiction in general so bare with me if its bad. Enjoy I guess? (Hopefully)

Once upon a time a little boy thought that the world was full of wonder. He never seemed to halt his movement and catch a breath for once, no, he was constantly moving, discovering new things and let his curiosity roam free. 

The entire village knew him as a trouble maker, someone who knew how to entertain people and have fun. Therefore he was quite popular and always seemed to be surrounded by other people, Telling jokes or playing pranks, just something to enjoy the time. 

Some day this changed, the day his little sister was born. Even tough he was still very young he almost immediately started to take some responsibility for his younger sister. Trying to make the baby laugh and helping his mother to tend to the baby's needs. The baby became a toddler and the boy now included his precious little baby sister in the pranks he played or told her and the other children stories to entertain them. 

As the siblings grew older it became apparent that both of them were quite different, as the younger sibling seemed to be more reserved and shy, quite contrary to her older brother who preened at every bit of attention he got. Despite their differences their bond never faltered. Even though they didn't spend all their time together anymore, they still cared for each other deeply and stayed up late in the night to talk about everything and nothing at all. 

One fateful day, when winter was slowly coming to its end the siblings decided to go ice skating on the nearby lake. The little boy had grown up to be a teenager and would soon be reaching adulthood while his sister was still a child. It may have been the last winter they could play together so carelessly, but they dared to hope it wasn't. Spring would soon be here so they wanted to use the opportunity one last time.

From afar you could hear the cries of joy and amusement from the siblings and you could imagine the fun they must have had. Until an abrupt cracking sound stopped all movement and joy in the pair. Underneath the girl there were small cracks, thin veins of ice, which slowly grew and heightened their concern. The scared eyes of his sister would be branded in his mind for the rest of his days. But it wasn't her who lost their life today. It was her brother, who sacrificed his life in a last heroic act to prolong his beloved sister's life. 

In the last moments of his life he could see himself slowly sinking into the once frozen over lake, numbly hearing the desperate cries for help from his sister, until he had to take a breath and his lungs began to fill with water. His arms felt so heavy, he couldn't fight the water and gave up. He closed his eyes and Jack Overland was no more. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Not so long after, to be exact the night after, the moon illuminated the once again frozen over lake. Not particularly interesting for an less observant onlooker, but something was different. One especially bright moonbeam seemed to be directed at the lake and caused a commotion. The body of the recently deceased teenage boy broke through the ice and was gently lifted into the air. Shockingly blue eyes stared confusedly into the dark and could hear the faint whisper of a voice telling him his name.

“You are Jack Frost.”

He hovered in the air for a few seconds and then glided slowly to the ground. Walking was a new experience for the boy and he tripped when his foot caught on a Shepherd's staff, which had a sense of familiarity to the boy. He couldn't pinpoint the exact connection but he knew the crooked piece of wood was somehow important. What he didn't remember was, that he had saved his sister's life with the staff merely hours ago. 

The moment he gripped the staff with his hands something strange happened. Suddenly a burst of snow seemed to come out of thin air and slowly drizzled to the ground. The core nature of the now dead teenager seemed to be part of the arisen boy as well, since he immediately begin to test out his new abilities and jumped excitedly through the air. 

While the night turned darker you could see a white-haired teenager spreading ice and frost everywhere, jumping from one tree to another. A bystander might have passed it off as a particularly weird flurry of snow and wouldn't have seen the boy. Sometimes you just have to believe.

After some time the newly awakened boy grew tired of his surroundings and let the wind take him away. His shouts of excitement should have made someone aware of him, but strangely nobody looked up at the sky and saw the flying boy in the air. When the boy arrived at a village he landed on the ground again, eager to speak to the townspeople and share his joy with them. Despite his greetings or words of acknowledgment nobody bothered to answer him. Then a child suddenly ran through him. 

The boy who could fly recoiled in shock. Someone had just walked through him. How could that happen? Was he dead? Or was he even real? That wasn't normal, was it?

Before he could recover from the shock and come up with an explanation, someone else walked through him as well. 

It HURT.

Was this some cruel trick or just a figment of his imagination?

Confused and without any guidance the boy took off and went to the lake. Back to the place where things had been easier, where no one could walk through him. The moment he arrived back he curled up in a ball under a tree to keep the tears in which threatened to spill. Why couldn't they see him? Can't anybody see him? And one question didn't leave his mind. 

What was he going to do now?

\------------------------------Many years later-------------------------------- 

Smiling always conveys happy emotions, doesn't it? Someone who smiles a lot has to be at least a decent person. The reason for a smile is more often then not, positive, something FUN. 

You don't often associate winter with fun. Winter is cold, winter is deadly, winter is slowly succumbing to the hunger, because you don't have enough resources or money to make it. It is freezing to death, because you tried to find something to eat. The embodiment of winter was supposed to be a harsh, gruff old man, who can handle the deaths and the turmoil of the people who suffered because of him. But it wasn't.

The embodiment of winter was a teenage boy who roamed the earth in a desperate attempt to make people see him, notice him. Instead he drove them away, even though they couldn't see him. He was the spirit of winter after all, so naturally his body temperature was low and he always brought the wind with him. Everywhere he went, it was cold and people subconsciously avoided him, not noticing the damage they did without even meaning to do so.

It had to have consequences. The once curious eyes had become dull with the pain of being lonely for decades. The years became a blur and so became the boy himself. If no one noticed his existence if he tried nicely, then he just had to change his methods, right? He couldn't be made to live in constant misery and loneliness, being seen was what he was made to be, wasn't it? He just had to find a way to do it...

Jack smiled. It didn't look pretty, quite the contrary actually. He hadn't smiled in centuries after all, so his mouth had somehow forgotten how to do it. His lips moved and formed some sort of grimace, which could possibly resemble a smile. People had finally noticed him, they were even screaming, running frantically through the beautiful display he had created. 

What a wonder sight. Snowflakes tumbling from the sky, rushing faster and faster to get to the ground, beautifully painting the trees and the people beneath it. In the middle of the flurry no one recoiled from the seeping coldness Jack's body emitted, no one moved away because his presence alone made them go away. 

No, not anymore. The frightened humans still tried to escape from his grasp, but he made sure not everyone was able to flee. He was the harbinger of FUN, they should be happy in his presence, shouldn't they? It was their fault they ignored him. 

It was his calling to let them bask in his glory and spread joy, they should be grateful he even bothered to communicate with them somehow. But they aren't grateful, they didn't even acknowledge that it was him who caused this, he had caused them to have a free day or two, hadn't he? There was no way they were going to work today.

They had to PAY, for all the hurt they caused him, he only wanted to help after all. But he was a forgiving man, they would enjoy his snow for the rest of their insignificant lives. When it was done he looked up and looked at the moon, the one who had resurrected him and spoke.

“Are you satisfied now? I am, at least. I finally managed to combine winter and fun, haven't I?”

He swirled his staff one last time to cause a few snowflakes and took off. 

He had a job to do now.

And if he hasn't died yet, he lives happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly...I don't really know what to feel about this. I don't particularly like the ending but here we go.


End file.
